TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN
by kagome-chicka77
Summary: WHAT HAPPENS IN THE MOVIE AFTER hITOMI IS CALLED BACK TO THE MYSTIC MOON? DO HER AND VAN EVER MEET AGAIN?
1. Default Chapter

To see your face again

What happened in Escaflowne movie after Hitomi was called back to her world and Van sees her fly off. Well heres what goes on.

Hitomi!! Where have you been? I have been worried sick about you. You've

been missing for weeks. Im sorry Yukari. You know that guy that was in my dreams in Tokoyo station. Yea, whers this going Hitomi? Well I met him and hes just like me. Hitomi I think your sick you should get some rest we can sort this out tommorow. Yukari im not sick! I saw him, he lives in Gaeae and theres Allen, Merlerna and a cat named Merle. Sure Hitomi get some rest we can talk about this later you need some rest and then maybe you can come to your senses. Fine, I cant see why you wont believe me.

Hitmois P.O.V

Van I wish I was with you, I don't belong here. I miss you soo much, miss everyone and Gaea. I want to see you again so bad. Maybe meeting you was just a dream. I hope not. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I wish soo much just to be in your arms again even just to see your face. I hope you miss me too.

Vans P.O.V

Hitomi I miss you soo much. Why did you have to go back? I would die even just to see your face again. Everyone misses you here. I wish you could be here with me. I feel so alone again without you. Merele even misses you. Please come back!

Van!! What is it Merle? Lord Van I just heard of a way you can talk to Hitomi maybe even convince her to come back to us. Merle tell me emidiately how to do so.!


	2. chapter 2

Where we left off "Merle tell me emidiately how to do so.!"

Van Allen had found the pendant Hitomi used to make Escaflowne decend. So Merle what does the pendant have to do with Hitomi coming back? Geee think about it Van!! The pendant is connected to Hitomi in a way. Dryden said if you wish trully hard enough from your heart for Hitomi to come back she should as long as she wished for the same thing deep in her heart. Is that the only way to bring her back Merele? Sadly Lord Van yes. Alright give me the pendant I will try.

Vans P.O.V

I hope this works please Hitmi wish for the same thing if not we may never see each other again. I would never be able to bare that pain. OK I have the pendant now I got to make this wish very persisely. I wish Hitomi Kanzaki could be with me for as long as she truly wanted to here in my world.

I hope that worked this is my last hope its been forever since I last saw her.

P.O.V of Hitomi 

_I hope that Van and I will meet again we havent seen each other since forever. I wish so much that we could be together again. I feel so alone again. I told him we would always be together but my heart feels as if everytime I don't see him I begin to even forget what he looks like._

What the hell is that its soras song again. Maybe im beeing called back. Maybe its Van!! Please if it is I want to be with you Van. Take me back to Gaeae. I would do anything to see Vans face again. And if its him calling me back then he must feel the same.

P.O.V Of Hitomi

_The song seemed to bring me to an unconsciousness but I could still hear her song calling me to Gaea and all I could say was im coming Van we will see each other soon. Please let this not be a dream and if it is im not gunna wake up. I want more than anything to be with Van again and I want it to be real!_


	3. chapter 3

P.O.V of Hitomi

When I woke from my unconsciouness I had noticed I had different surroundings. I had did it I was in Gaea. It looked almost as if it were rebuilt after the war but it diffenately was Gaea. That meant Van was near by. Just where exactly was that. Then that's when I heard my name being called it was faint but I knew I heard it. It sounded like someone familiar.

_Normal…_

Hitomi!! Hitomi!!! Hitomi!! Oh my god Hitomi I cant believe you're here the pendant worked! Van!! (Hitomi and Van go into a deep embrace) What do you mean peandant Van? Well Merle had givin me your peandant and told me if you and I wished for the same thing to be together it would bring you back to me. And it did. Oh Van I cant believe this I thought I would never see you again. Hitomi… you always did say we would always be together. I know I did but I was beginning to lose hope. I was alone again! Hitomi you will never be alone again. You will always have me. Thank you Van. I love you Hitomi. I love you too Van( Hitomi and Van Kiss). How are the others Van? Theyre fine. Hitomi…… Yes Van. Ummmm ever since you had been called back to the mystic moon I always had on my mind one thing. What was it Van. Well I want to always be with you Hitomi. I do too Van. Ok well ummm…… Hitomi will you marry me?

P.O.V Of Hitomi

I cant believe this. Today has been the best day of my life im finally with Van and now he wants me to marry him. And be living with him forever and be his wife. I cant imagine anything better, except maybe having kids. That's just another thing I have to look forward too

Normal…..

Soo Hitomi what do you say. Oh Van of course I say yes!! Oh thank god Hitomi. Come on we have to go tell everyone the good news.( Van picks Hitomi up bridal style and gives her a kiss before heading towards Adom Village to tell all theyre friends the big news. The news that made the best day of theyre lives. But they had one little surprise waiting for them.


	4. chapter4

One year later after Hitomis and Vans wedding

P.O.V of Hitomi 

Its been a year since Van and I had our wedding. Well you can imagine what we did on our wedding night hahaha. Anyway we have our daughter now named Kina. Shes our pride and joy. Van is the best guy I have ever known. I love him soo and Kina. Gaea has been so peaceful. Its hard being a queen sometimes but I wouldn't have my life any other way. Merle and I every now and then get in these little fights over Van which will never change. Except now she has a little crush on a cat boy. I wonder how things are going to work out. Im soo happy things worked out. A few months after Van and I had our wedding, he did the most romantic thing. Before bed he took me on a little walk and have me a beautiful necklace and roses. The neckalce was redone with the pendant that I used to make Escaflowne decend. The when we got to our room he had another surprise waiting for me. It was a baby outfit fot for a princess. I laughed and said nice joke that wont fit me. And he told me the doctor I went to see the week before told him I was pregnant. That night made me think life couldn't get better than Kina arrived and I realized, I now have 2 very important people to love. Van makes the best father. A little overprotective over me and Kina.. But he loves us soo much I guess he thinks he has to be. Well here he comes.

Normal…..

Hitomi and Kina, how are we today. We are good Van.(Hitomi says that since Kina obviously cant talk). Good to hear my two ladies are doing well.(kisses Kina and Hitomi) Hitomi have I ever told you that I loved you? Yes Van soo many times i cant even count anymore. Well I love you Hitomi. I love you too Van. ( Van kisses Hitomi passionatly). And we both love Kina. Yup and that's the way its going to stay…. Forever..


End file.
